Aku Suka Caramu
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: "Aku ingin tahu, apa kamu marah padaku? Apa aku punya salah?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah cemas. Sepertinya Ichigo telah membuat Rukia marah, dan ia tidak tahu apa alasannya. Request fic from Ichirukiluna gituloh. My first IchiRuki. Read n REVIEW, please?


**Aku suka caramu...**

**Disclaimer** : Ok, saya tegaskan sekali lagi kalau Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini.

**Note** : Menggunakan Rukia's POV. Percakapan yang berada dalam tanda kurung artinya pembicaraan orang di telepon.

Pair IchiRuki pertama saya! Special request for **Ichirukiluna gituloh**. Yo, Luna! Ini birthday fic untukmu! (Ya, saya tahu kalau Ultahmu tanggal 10 dan masih lima hari lagi. Tak apa kan, saya berikan lebih dahulu?) Semoga saja hasilnya memuaskan, yaaa? Bagi para pecinta IchiRuki selamat membaca! Happy reading and Enjoy! V^-^V

* * *

Pandanganku lurus ke depan. Namun tak ada satu pun benda-benda itu yang dapat menarik perhatianku. Jelas. Perasaan dan pikiranku sedang tak berada di sini. Suara-suara bising di sekelilingku tak ada yang kuhiraukan. Aku melemah dalam kebimbanganku. Tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Pilihan apapun yang kupilih, tak ada yang memberi dampak positif. Bagiku, atau bagi_nya_.

Dingin angin malam membuatku menarik resleting jaketku. Kulirik jam tangan untuk pertama kalinya. Pukul 23.00. Mau apa aku selarut ini sendiri di sini? Biasanya aku sedang sibuk dengan mimpiku sekarang. Tapi aku benar-benar tak punya keinginan untuk tidur. Dan kalaupun aku tidur nanti, kuharap ketika pagi menjemput, semua hal yang terjadi ini hanyalah mimpi belaka.

Helaan napasku terdengar begitu nyaring di kesunyian malam ini. Aku menengadah, berharap akan sedikit terhibur oleh gemerlapnya bintang. Tapi, aku dikecewakan. Tak ada satu pun bintang yang terlihat di atas beludru hitamnya langit malam. Aku tersenyum miris. Sepertinya langit pun dapat dengan jelas menggambarkan isi hatiku. Hitam. Pekat. Kosong.

Hhh… benar-benar payah! Kegundahanku ini membuatku merasa kehabisan daya. Aku sendiri heran darimana datangnya kekuatan yang bisa membawaku berjalan sampai ke tempat ini. Kubenamkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku jaket sambil terus berjalan dan berpikir. Kenapa aku harus menyaksikan hal _itu_? Apa maksudnya semua ini? Apapun yang _dia _lakukan bukanlah urusanku!

Harusnya sih begitu.

Tapi, kenapa aku malah merasa makin gelisah? Denyut yang sedari tadi bercokol di balik rusukku belum juga mau pergi. Dan makin bertambah sakit saat aku mengingat _dia_.

Kuhembuskan napas keras-keras, berharap masalah ini akan pergi secepatnya. Tapi tak berhasil. Masalah ini tampak anteng-anteng saja dan sepertinya dia senang melihatku susah. Huuh…

* * *

Pagi ini aku terbangun dengan keheranan. Kok bajuku beda? Terus, gimana caranya aku bisa sampai di atas tempat tidur sementara hal terakhir yang kuingat semalam aku sedang berada di luar rumah dan memakai jaket? Apa jangan-jangan kakiku punya kekuatan supranatural hingga bisa pulang sendiri tanpa kusadari?

Apapun itu, aku tak peduli.

Dengan sedikit linglung aku bangkit dari kasur dan bergerak ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual-pagi-hariku.

Matahari tampaknya sedang bersemangat. Hal itu bisa kurasakan dari hangatnya pancaran sinar jingganya pagi ini. Hhh… andai aku bisa tertular flu atau penyakit apapun sehingga aku punya alasan untuk tetap di rumah.

Sesampainya di kantor, aku berusaha bersikap biasa. Kucoba untuk tersenyum, namun malah membuat orang-orang yang berpapasan denganku berjengit. Ekspresi mereka merupakan campuran antara heran dan keinginan untuk tertawa. Mungkin senyumanku lebih mirip seringai orang lapar dibanding sapaan. Sudahlah… toh aku memang sedang tak ingin tertawa. Kupercepat langkahku dan mengacuhkan beberapa orang lagi sebelum tiba di meja.

Aku terdiam setelah menjejalkan tas tanganku ke dalam laci meja, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Suara-suara di sekitarku serasa disuarakan dari tempat yang sangat jauh. Aku tak tahu kalau kantorku bisa sebising ini. Aku bangkit, menyusun kembali map-map warna-warni yang memang sudah rapi supaya ada yang dikerjakan saja.

Tak lama, suara ketukan _highheels_ terdengar kemana-mana dan suaranya berhenti tepat disebelahku. "Heh!" si pemilik _highheels_ menghardik galak dan itu hanya mampu membuatku menoleh malas-malasan.

"Oh, kamu, Orihime. Selamat pagi," sapaku enggan.

Orihime mulai membelalak. Helaan napasnya terdengar keras di telingaku. Namun, aku merasa benar-benar malas meladeninya. Hmm… sebenarnya aku sedang malas melakukan apapun.

"Apanya yang 'selamat pagi'? Dasar! Semalam kamu ke mana? _Handphone_ nggak aktif, di rumah nggak ada, sama sekali nggak ngasih kabar. Kamu tahu, semua orang panik! Orangtua kamu, aku, Ichigo, semuanya khawatir!"

Nama terakhir yang disebutnya membuatku menoleh cepat. "Ichigo? Jangan bercanda! Ngapain juga dia harus—"

"Apa aku kelihatan kayak orang yang lagi bercanda? Aku 'tuh serius, Rukia! Semalaman Ichigo nemenin aku nyari kamu! Kita udah nyari muter-muter ke tempat yang biasa kamu datengin; kafe, toko buku, restoran, mall, bahkan aku sampai mampir ke Rumah Sakit, tapi kamu—"

"Rumah Sakit?"

"Iya. Rumah Sakit! Yah, siapa tau aja secara kebetulan kamu jadi penghuni salah satu bangsal di sana!"

Aku terdiam. Dari nada khawatir dan kesal pada suaranya, aku tahu kalau gadis di hadapanku ini serius. Tapi… Rumah Sakit? Yang benar saja!

"Sebenarnya kamu kenapa, sih?"

Aku membuka mulut hendak menjawab namun kututup lagi ketika sosok tegap Pak Mayuri melintas acuh didekat kami. Manager Keuangan yang satu ini terkenal ketegasan dan kesan galaknya. Orihime pernah bilang jangan pernah berkeliaran di sekitar Manager angkuh itu jika masih ingin kerja dengan tenang. Dan dia sama sekali bukan orang yang bisa diajak bercanda. Pak Mayuri, maksudku.

"Kamu tahu," Orihime mulai lagi. "Aku sempat berpikir kalau kamu mau bunuh diri atau semacamnya. Kamu 'kan suka nekat, makanya aku—"

"Bunuh diri?" jeritku tak percaya, membuat beberapa orang di sekitar mejaku menoleh ingin tahu. "Kamu gila, ya! _Nonsense_ banget, sih? Ngapain juga aku mau coba bunuh diri?"

"Aku nggak tahu! Karena kamu nggak pernah cerita tentang _apapun_ padaku!" Orihime menjawab dalam bisikan mistis yang aneh.

Lagi, aku terdiam. Yah, Orihime benar. Aku jarang sekali menceritakan masalahku padanya, bahkan hampir tak pernah. Aku merasa masalah Orihime saja sudah cukup banyak tanpa harus dibebani dengan masalahku lagi dan aku sama sekali tak ingin merepotkannya dengan masalahku. Mendadak aku merasa tak enak telah menjerit padanya barusan. Tapi, sekarang ini keinginanku untuk 'mendongeng' padanya sedang tak ada.

"Aku akan cerita," kataku akhirnya. "Tapi nanti! Sekarang waktunya kerja!" lanjutku seraya mendorong Orihime pada punggungnya agar ia segera pergi dari hadapanku.

"Tapi… Tapi… Tapi…"

"Ngga ada tapi-tapian!" Aku mendorongnya lebih keras dan dia berjalan ke mejanya—delapan meja dari tempatku—dengan tampang tidak puas.

Aku terduduk di kursiku, memandangi layar komputer yang menampilkan _screensavers_ dengan gambar _chappy_ yang lucu-lucu… Oke, mataku memang ke arah sana tapi pikiranku berada di dimensi lain. Pikiranku dengan lancang dan tanpa seijinku kembali ke peristiwa tadi malam. Seketika itu juga jantungku serasa menggembung hendak meledak, penuh dengan rasa kesal, amarah dan benci. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka Ichigo akan—

Teleponku berdering, memutus lamunanku. Nada deringnya menandakan bahwa telepon tersebut berasal dari _intern office_.

"Ya?" jawabku ke arah corong bicara.

"Mau cerita sekarang?" tanya sebuah suara yang aku tahu adalah suara merdu khas milik Orihime.

Aku menghela napas jengkel. "Nanti. _Lunch_!"

"Aaah, sekarang aja deh!" rajuknya seperti biasa. Dia selalu begitu jika tak mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

Tanpa menjawab, langsung saja kututup teleponnya. Saat ini aku benar-benar tak ingin membicarakan apapun. Dan teleponku berdering lagi. Aku diam saja. Nadanya berhenti namun sesaat kemudian berdering lagi. Hal itu terus berulang sampai delapan kali. Dan saat kesunyian melanda mejaku, aku tersenyum kecut. '_Mungkin Orihime sudah menyerah,_' pikirku.

Tak lama, saat aku memutuskan untuk mulai bergerak, Nanao dari Bagian Pembelian mendatangi mejaku. Yang membuatku terkejut bukanlah kedatangannya yang memang sangat tiba-tiba, tapi pada tumpukan map dan dokumen yang dibawanya dengan susah payah. Ia menjatuhkan semuanya di lahan kosong mejaku. Bunyi debam yang cukup mengerikan membuat beberapa orang di sekitar mejaku, sekali lagi, menoleh.

"Rukia… Ini dokumen… Dari Pak Shunsui…" katanya terbata-bata. Tampaknya mengangkut dokumen-dokumen itu membuatnya kehilangan ritme napasnya. Dia berhenti sebentar untuk mengatur napas. "Tadi Pak Shunsui udah coba telepon kamu, tapi nggak diangkat. Akhirnya dia nyuruh aku ngasih semua dokumen ini ke kamu," lanjutnya sebelum kemudian melenggang pergi tanpa menoleh lagi.

_Ya ampun!_ Aku tak tahu harus senang atau sedih. Senang karena mungkin dengan kesibukanku aku dapat melupakan Ichigo (tumpukan map di hadapanku menjanjikan kegiatan-yang-akan-membuatmu-lupa-waktu). Namun di satu sisi aku juga benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Nanao yang, entah ikhlas atau tidak, telah membawakan dokumen-dokumen itu dari ruangannya di lantai dua ke mejaku yang kebetulan berada di lantai empat. Yeah, dengan berat dokumen yang dibawa dan jarak yang ditempuh Nanao barusan, tak heran kalau wajahnya terlihat memerah.

Hhh…

Aneh, kenapa aku masih bisa mikirin keadaan orang lain? Padahal aku sendiri sedang _nelangsa_. Ha! Lihat 'kan? Kenapa juga aku masih bisa mengucapkan kata 'nelangsa' itu? Pasti jaringan otakku ada yang rusak, nih. _Gawat!_

"Rukia!" panggil seseorang.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati sosok Ulquiorra, yang tampak begitu elegan dalam balutan kemejanya, langsung menadahkan tangannya ke arahku. Aku memberinya ekspresi 'ngapain-kamu-nadahin-tangan-begitu?'

"Aku minta laporan yang kita buat kemarin," jelasnya kemudian.

Aku, dengan tololnya, hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi melamun. Kurasa aku memang harus melakukan pemeriksaan susunan saraf otak. Mungkin saja ada yang korslet atau apa. Pasalnya, untuk mencerna satu kalimat Ulquiorra yang sederhana saja aku membutuhkan waktu semenit penuh.

"Laporan hasil _meeting_, perihal Kebijakan Dewan Direksi, ingat?" katanya lagi dengan _gesture_ khas yang, entah kenapa, sangat disukai Orihime.

"Ooh!" desisku ketika sebuah pemahaman, akhirnya, berkunjung ke otakku. "Yang kemarin itu, ya?"

Ulquiorra mendesah kesal ketika aku, dengan cukup gelagapan, mengacak-acak tumpukan map warna-warni yang tadi kubenahi dalam rangka mencari lembaran laporan hasil _meeting_ itu. Dan aku menemukannya di tengah tumpukan dan langsung menyerahkannya pada pria tampan yang berwajah _stoic_ di hadapanku ini disertai dengan cengiran minta maaf.

Ulquiorra mengucapkan 'thanks' dengan cuek dan melenggang pergi. Namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti, berbalik, dan berkata, "Kurasa teleponmu itu harus diperbaiki. Jadi, aku tidak perlu mendatangimu begini. Kupikir tadi kamu ke toilet atau apa."

Dan dia pergi. Kali ini Ulquiorra tidak berbalik lagi.

"Rukia!" kali ini panggilan lain terdengar, suara perempuan. Dan benar saja, ketika aku mendongak tertatap olehku siluet tubuh semampai Nemu, asisten pribadi Pak Mayuri, berjalan mendekatiku dengan gayanya yang sangat anggun.

"Aku meneleponmu berkali-kali, tapi nggak diangkat. Makanya aku kesini. Kamu dipanggil Pak Mayuri, tuh!"

Seperti halnya Ulquiorra, Nemu pun berbalik pergi, meninggalkan aku dengan segala macam hal berkecamuk di otakku (Aku curiga, mungkin karena terlalu sering 'berpikir' makanya sel-sel otakku protes).

Tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhku lemas. Ada apa nih? Tumben banget Pak Mayuri manggil. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan padanya? Seingatku tidak! Haduuh…

Aku bangkit dan berjalan tergesa, berusaha mensejajari langkah Nemu. Pikiranku berlomba. _Kira-kira Pak Mayuri mau apa ya?

* * *

_

"Sorry, Hime! 'Kan bukan salahku kalau Pak Mayuri tiba-tiba ngasih kerjaan sebanyak itu!"

"Ya ampun, Rukia! Kerjaannya bisa ditunda dulu 'kan? Tahu nggak, gara-gara nungguin kamu, aku jadi telat makan siang nih!"

"Lho, kok jadi aku yang salah? Kamu 'kan bisa makan duluan. Siapa juga yang nyuruh kamu nungguin aku. Makan, ya makan aja!"

Orihime tercengang, namun dengan sangat lihai ia bisa kembali mengontrol raut wajahnya seperti semula. "Eh, dengar ya!" katanya kemudian. "Aku udah nungguin kamu lebih dari empat puluh lima menit. Dan dari tiga perempat jam makan siang itu aku cuma bisa bengong, ngelirik jam, dan bengong lagi karena _nungguin kamu_! Kamu pikir enak, apa?"

"Mana aku tahu enak apa nggak! Aku sedang bersama Pak Mayuri, ingat? Jadi nggak usah marah, bisa 'kan?"

"Kamu tuh—"

Nada gemas yang dilontarkan si cantik Orihime menggantung di udara. Matanya membulat, terkejut. Mulutnya sedikit menganga dan itu makin menambah kesan seksi di bibir mungilnya. Sedangkan aku yang keheranan, akhirnya, menoleh mengikuti arah pandangan Orihime.

Dan di sanalah ia berdiri. Ichigo, dengan segala pesonanya yang selalu berhasil membuat jantungku berdebar menyakitkan, berdiri santai sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru restoran.

_Mau apa dia kesini? Kok dia bisa tahu aku dan Orihime sedang makan siang disini?_

Ketika aku berniat menyambar lengan Orihime dan menyeretnya pergi, tiba-tiba saja sorot mata teduh Ichigo menemukanku. Ya, kami bertemu pandang, dan sejujurnya itu adalah hal terakhir yang kuinginkan sekarang ini. Ichigo tersenyum senang dan melambaikan tangannya.

_Oh, God! Kenapa __**timing**__nya tepat sekali, sih?_

Seketika itu juga mataku membelalak demi melihat siluet seorang gadis jelita berseragam sekolah mendorong pintu kaca restoran yang berada tepat di belakang Ichigo. Aku menduga gadis ini mengikuti Ichigo masuk ke sini. _Ya, pasti begitu!_

Ichigo tampak menyadari kedatangan Si Gadis. Ia tersenyum dan mengatakan sesuatu kepada gadis itu, sebelum kemudian membelai rambut hijau toska panjangnya.

Ukh..! Pemandangan yang sangat memuakkan! Dan lebih memuakkan lagi ketika, mau tak mau, aku melihat Si Gadis menggandeng lengan Ichigo dan menggelayut manja di sana.

Aku membuang muka, hal yang seharusnya sudah kulakukan sejak tadi. Dan aku menatap Orihime yang kini tampak begitu terkejut, syok, atau apalah namanya. Ekspresi wajahnya kini merupakan campuran antara kaget dan minta penjelasan. Mungkin jika suasana hatiku tidak seburuk sekarang ini, aku pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat wajah konyolnya itu.

"Oh ya, aku lupa!" kataku akhirnya kepada Orihime sambil berusaha menahan getar amarah dalam nada suaraku. "Aku membuatmu menunggu selama empat puluh lima menit tadi untuk memenuhi janjiku yaitu menjelaskan kemana aku pergi semalam. Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan. Semalam aku pergi ke tempat yang aku sendiri tak tahu persis apa namanya. Dan itu aku lakukan untuk menenangkan diri. Dan kamu tahu, Orihime, kenapa aku perlu menenangkan diri?—oh, tak perlu dijawab—itu karena aku melihat pemandangan seperti _itu_"—aku menuding ke arah pintu masuk restoran, tempat Ichigo dan gadisnya berdiri, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun—"Ya, benar. Sangat persis seperti _itu_! Yah, bisa dibilang pemandangan _itu_ membuatku mual! Dan anehnya, aku benar-benar menyesal berada di sini sekarang, bukan berada di salah satu bangsal Rumah Sakit seperti yang kamu katakan padaku pagi ini!"

Aku menyambar dompet dan ponsel yang sejak tadi tergeletak di atas meja, mengabaikan pandangan melongo yang sangat konyol milik Orihime, dan beranjak pergi. Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang mencengkram lenganku.

Aku tahu siapa yang menahanku. Aku tahu! Tapi… untuk sekali ini saja aku tak mau tahu! Bahkan, saat ini aku berharap aku tak pernah mengenal pemilik tangan besar dan hangat yang mencengkram lembut lenganku.

"Rukia, kamu mau kemana?"

Oh, suaranya! Ini sungguh tidak adil! Kenapa disaat aku membencinya, tetap saja aku berdebar-debar saat mendengar suaranya? Sangat tidak adil, kan?

Terpaksa aku menoleh dan dengan sangat enggan aku menjawab, "Kemana saja. Asalkan jauh dari tempat ini!"

Ichigo memperlihatkan keterkejutannya dengan sangat menyebalkan. Ya, menyebalkan karena ketika kedua alisnya terangkat ia tetap terlihat sangat tampan.

"Kamu kenapa, Rukia?" Ichico bertanya, keheranan.

Aku menepis tangannya, bersedekap, dan kemudian memandanginya dengan tatapan menantang, "Menurutmu, aku kenapa?"

Ichigo terdiam. Matanya menatap tepat ke mataku. Dan itu membuat lututku bergetar. Aku harus berusaha ekstra keras untuk menahah tubuhku agar tidak ambruk.

"Aku tidak tahu kamu kenapa. Tapi aku ingin tahu! Aku benar-benar khawatir semalam. Aku mencoba menghubungimu semalaman, tapi ponselmu tidak aktif. Dan tadi pagi aku ke rumahmu, tapi ternyata kamu sudah berangkat," jelasnya panjang lebar. "Aku ingin tahu, apa kamu marah padaku? Apa aku punya salah?"

Aku diam saja, tak menjawab. Lebih tepatnya, tak ingin menjawab! Buat apa? Hanya akan buang-buang waktu kalau aku menjabarkan kesalahan-kesalahannya padaku.

Aku marah? Tentu saja! Bahkan sudah melewati fase murka! Tapi untuk apa kuberitahu? Toh perasaan marah ini tak akan hilang jika Si Gadis Jelita yang kini menempel di sisi Ichigo belum lenyap dari muka bumi!

"Kamu ada masalah, ya?" Ichigo bertanya lagi, memaksa diri untuk cukup puas dengan jawaban diam-seribu-bahasa-ku.

Mataku secara otomatis memandang Si Gadis Jelita. Dengan begitu aku berharap Ichigo akan mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaan terakhirnya. Yeah, Gadis Jelita = Masalah Super Besar!

"Oh ya, tentu saja! Aku lupa," seru Ichigo kemudian. Nada suaranya yang riang sedikit banyak memberitahuku, bahwa dia sama sekali tidak memahami arti sorotan-mata-bengis-ku tadi.

"Rukia, kenalkan, ini Nelliel. Nelliel, ini Rukia, yang sering kuceritakan itu," kata Ichigo lagi, memperkenalkan gadis yang ternyata bernama Nelliel itu padaku.

Nelliel tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. Namun setelah beberapa saat ia menurunkannya kembali karena aku hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan super sadis.

Sudah kubilang kan, kalau aku ingin Nelliel segera lenyap dari muka bumi? Oke, kurasa itu memang terlalu berlebihan, tapi minimal aku ingin _dia_ segera lenyap dari hadapanku.

Ichigo berdeham pelan dalam usahanya mencairkan suasana. "Oke, Rukia, sebenarnya Nelliel ini—"

"Pacar barumu, ya?" selaku tanpa ampun.

* * *

Ichigo dan Nelliel terkesiap bersamaan.

"Jadi… kamu pikir… Nelliel adalah _pacarku_?"

"Lho? Memangnya bukan, ya?" sahut Orihime, bangkit dari kursinya.

Aku sempat terkejut mendengar suara Orihime karena untuk sesaat tadi aku benar-benar lupa bahwa dia masih ada di sini.

"Kalo kalian berdua memang nggak _pacaran_, terus ngapain kalian mesra-mesraan di sana tadi?" lanjut Orihime sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah pintu masuk restoran.

Aku tak yakin mana yang lebih terkejut, aku, Ichigo atau Nelliel. Intensitas kalimat Orihime barusan sangat menakjubkan. Aku kembali memandang Ichigo, berusaha mencari sedikit rasa bersalah di wajahnya. Tapi, hasilnya nihil. Yang ada sekarang ini hanyalah ekspresi geli dan usaha keras menahan tawa.

Aku pun memandangi Nelliel. Namun sama halnya dengan Ichigo, gadis ini langsung bersemu merah dalam usahanya menahan ledakan tawa.

Dan di sinilah aku, berdiri tak mengerti, merasa ada sesuatu yang tak kuketahui, dan tentu saja merasa sangat tolol. Apanya yang lucu? Apa mereka bermaksud mengerjaiku?

"Hahaha… jadi… jadi kamu marah karena menganggap… Nelliel … adalah pacar baruku? Huff… Bwahahaha… maaf… tapi ini lucu sekali!" kata Ichigo tergagap di sela tawanya. Ia menghenyakkan diri di kursi yang berada tepat di sebelah kursi yang tadi kududuki.

"Eeeh.. Kak, kayaknya mendingan Nelliel pulang, deh. Udah siang, nih! Nanti Mama nyariin lagi," setelah selesai kalimatnya, Nelliel melenggang. Aku bisa melihat bahunya yang sedikit terguncang ketika berjalan keluar restoran. Rok seragamnya yang bermotif kotak-kotak melambai pelan ketika akhirnya ia menghilang dari pandangan.

Sebegitu lucunya-kah ketololanku sampai anak kecil seperti dia bisa dengan mudahnya menertawakanku?

Ichigo masih saja tertawa dan itu semakin membuatku sebal.

"Terserah," kataku kemudian dengan nada jengkel yang sangat kental. "Kamu mau tertawa sampai pingsan pun, aku tak peduli! Aku pergi."

"Tunggu!"

Lagi, Ichigo menahan langkahku dengan cengkeramannya. Tahu tidak, aku sempat tergoda untuk menggigit tangannya dan menimpuknya dengan sepatuku.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi, kamu tenang dulu. Duduk di sini dan akan aku ceritakan."

Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri karena dengan patuh duduk kembali di kursiku. Aku bisa saja menepis tangannya dengan kasar dan beranjak pergi tanpa mempedulikan teriakan-teriakannya. Tapi, hal itu tidak kulakukan. Yang kulakukan hanya duduk diam dengan pose tak acuh namun tetap mendengarkan. Aku juga merasakan Orihime telah duduk kembali di tempatnya.

"Kamu cemburu, karena aku dekat dengan Nelliel."

"Apa?" Oh, yang benar saja! Aku memandangi Ichigo dengan tatapan seolah dia sudah sinting. "Aku tidak—"

"Ayolah, Rukia! Akui saja. Kamu marah karena aku—"

"Dengar, maaf saja ya, aku tidak cemburu! Itu poin utamanya. Bahkan, jika kamu dekat dengan ratusan Nelliel sekalipun, aku tidak peduli!" Kurasa penekanan pada tiga kata terakhir itu cukup meyakinkan, karena tiba-tiba saja Ichigo terdiam seraya menatap tajam wajahku.

"Apa benar kamu tak peduli?"

Ada sesuatu dalam suara Ichigo barusan yang berhasil menggoyahkanku. Apa benar aku tak akan peduli? Lalu, kenapa aku bisa begitu marah pada sosok Nelliel? Aku membuang muka dengan sikap seolah tak peduli. Yah, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan sekarang.

"Oke. Aku marah. Tapi aku tidak cemburu!"

"Itu sama saja…"

"Tidak! Itu tidak sama! Setidaknya, bagiku itu tidak sama!"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kamu marah karena aku dekat dengan Nelliel, benar kan?"

Aku terdiam selama beberapa waktu sebelum akhirnya mengangguk tanpa menatap Ichigo.

"Tapi, Rukia, aku harus dekat dengan Nelliel."

_There he goes again_. "Ya, aku ngerti kok! Dia 'kan pacar barumu. Wajar dong kalau kamu mau deket-deket dia terus. Lagipula dia itu lebih cantik, lebih imut, masih _fresh_ karena masih SMU, dan dia—"

"—adalah adik sepupuku!" Ichigo menyela dengan sentakan.

Keheningan merebak.

Ada jeda diantara kami.

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Tiga menit yang panjang.

"Nelliel… adik sepupumu?" Pertanyaan Orihime memecah keheningan yang menyesakkan tadi. Dia masih terlihat sangat syok. Tapi, kurasa dia belum bisa mengalahkan ekspresi super terkejut.

"Nelliel… adik sepupumu?" tanyaku kemudian, sama sekali tak sadar kalau aku mengajukan pertanyaan yang persis sama seperti Orihime. Aku menatap Ichigo. Dia hanya terdiam seolah menikmati efek yang ditimbulkan dari fakta yang diucapkannya.

"Ya. Nelliel sebelumnya tinggal di Spanyol, tapi karena ayahnya dipindah-tugaskan maka ia sekeluarga pindah ke sini. Dan mereka semua tiba di sini kemarin," jelas Ichigo seraya memandangku dan Orihime bergantian. "Hari ini aku menjemput Nelliel dari sekolah barunya dan berniat untuk mengenalkannya padamu karena sejak tiba di sini dia terus merengek minta dikenalkan."

Kali ini Ichigo hanya menatapku. Aku balas menatapnya, namun tak sampai tiga detik mataku sudah mulai memanas. Berbagai jenis emosi berkecamuk di dadaku. Mungkin itulah sebabnya mengapa jantungku berpacu sangat cepat sekarang.

Mendadak semua peristiwa yang terjadi selama kurang dari dua puluh empat jam ini berkelebat dalam otakku—dan aku mulai curiga bahwa otakku memang sedang tak beres—satu persatu gambar datang silih berganti : Ichigo yang memeluk Nelliel tadi malam, kecupan hangat Ichigo di kening Nelliel, tawa manja Nelliel di hadapan Ichigo, dan belaian tangan Ichigo di rambut indah Nelliel.

Kini semuanya bagaikan _puzzle_ yang kepingan-kepingannya telah menyatu dengan sempurna. Tentu saja, mereka _sepupu_! Pelukan, kecupan, belaian, dan semacamnya, bukanlan suatu hal yang dilarang. Karena mereka sepupu!

Ha!

Dan aku, dengan cukup sukses, telah mempermalukan diriku sendiri dengan bersikap kekanakan dan menampilkan rasa marah—oh, baiklah, rasa _cemburu_ tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Ichigo untuk menjelaskan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar deringan ponsel yang sangat kukenal. Betapa tidak, selama lebih dari delapan bulan aku pacaran dengan pemiliknya. Aku sudah sangat terbiasa mendengarnya.

Ichigo mengangkatnya.

Namun tak lama kemudian dia menyerahkan ponselnya padaku. Aku yang terkejut, menatap Ichigo dan benda berkilat yang disodorkannya bergantian.

"Kamu berhutang permintaan maaf pada seseorang 'kan?" tegas Ichigo akhirnya.

Aku mengulurkan tangan dan dengan sedikit ragu menerima ponsel dari tangan Ichigo.

("Kak! Kak Ichigo! Aduuuuh… Kakak dengerin aku nggak, sih? Kak Ichigo …!")

Suara lembut Nelliel menyambut ketika kutempelkan ponsel milik Ichigo ke telingaku. Selama beberapa saat Nelliel masih saja meracau.

("Kak Ichigo! Iiih… nyebelin deh! Ya udah, aku tutup aja ya telp—")

"Nelliel…" kataku akhirnya. Dan secara otomatis menghentikan racauan Nelliel. "Hai…" kataku lagi, tak tahu harus bicara apa.

("Lho? Ini… Kak Rukia?")

"Ehm… aku—aku minta maaf! Aku benar-benar menyesal karena telah bersikap tidak sopan padamu." Aku tertawa getir, teringat uluran tangan Nelliel yang tadi kuabaikan dengan sengaja. "Aku sangat kekanak-kanakan tadi. Aku tahu seharusnya aku bisa bersikap lebih baik tapi…"

("Ngga apa-apa kok, Kak!")

Celetukan riang Nelliel barusan menjungkirkan penilaian awalku padanya. Masih ingat 'kan kalau sesaat tadi aku ingin Nelliel lenyap? Nah, saat ini, sekarang ini, aku malah benar-benar ingin memeluknya. Dia terdengar sangat manis.

("Kak Ichigo sering banget lho cerita tentang Kakak. Kalo Kak Ichigo lagi nyeritain Kakak, wuiih, matanya langsung berbinar-binar, terus tiba-tiba dia jadi penuh semangat, pokoknya jadi seru sendiri, deh! Lucu banget kalo dia lagi kayak gitu!")

"Oh ya?" tanyaku dengan nada memastikan bercampur penasaran. Nelliel hanya tertawa.

("Iya, Kak! Dan aku berani bersumpah kalo Kak Ichigo itu sayaaaang banget sama Kakak! Aku juga berani ngejamin kalo cuma Kakak satu-satunya cewek yang berhasil menanggalkan sikap sok-_cool_-nya Kak Ichigo! Oh, yeah, dulu Kak Ichigo itu super duper jaim.")

Diam sejenak, sementara Ichigo memandangiku penuh minat, dan aku membeku, tercabik antara perasaan bersalah karena sempat membenci Nelliel dan geli membayangkan fakta bahwa Ichigo _pernah_ menjadi apa yang diucapkan Nelliel beberapa detik yang lalu : Cowok Jaim!

"Apa benar begitu?" tanyaku kemudian seraya mengerling Ichigo.

("Tentu aja itu benar! Ehmm… kapan-kapan Kakak main ke rumahku aja. Aku mau cerita banyak hal tentang Kak Ichigo sekalian ingin kenal Kakak lebih dekat. Mau ya, Kak?")

Lagi, aku melirik Ichigo yang masih menatapku. Yeah, mungkin aku perlu mendengarkan cerita Nelliel, siapa tahu aku bisa mengetahui banyak hal tentang Ichigo. Atau, mungkin aku bisa tahu berapa banyak sepupu perempuan yang dimiliki Ichigo. Iya, kan?

Setelah mengungkapkan persetujuanku akan permintaan Nelliel, gadis itu mematikan ponselnya setelah sebelumnya ia tertawa girang. Aku menyerahkan kembali ponsel yang kugenggam kepada Ichigo dan mendadak merasa malu sekali. Aku telah menuduhnya—Ichigo maksudku—selingkuh dengan anak SMU. Ya ampun!

Ichigo masih menatapku. Kali ini ada sedikit binar aneh di matanya.

"Ichi, aku—"

"Aku udah maafin kamu, kok!" potong Ichigo lancar.

Aku terpana, namun sekuat tenaga memaksa wajahku tetap terlihat tanpa ekspresi. Bagaimana pun juga, aku harus mempertahankan sisa harga diriku. _That's so human, right?_

"Idiih, ge er! Siapa juga yang mau minta maaf! Aku tuh mau minta anterin sama kamu ke rumah Nelliel sabtu ini. Aku udah janji mau main ke sana," jawabku, mencoba untuk terdengar santai.

Ichigo tercengang. "Ke… rumah Nelliel? Kamu serius?"

"Ya iyalah! Siapa tahu Nelliel mau nyeritain berapa banyak sepupu perempuan di keluargamu," sahutku seraya mendelik penuh makna ke arahnya.

Ketika Ichigo membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, deringan ponsel kembali terdengar, membuat Ichigo mengatupkan lagi bibirnya dengan ekspresi tidak puas yang sangat nyata.

Orihime mengangkat ponselnya dan menjawab. Namun dalam sekejap ekspresi wajahnya berubah, pucat mendadak dan tampak sangat ngeri. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu tentang tak bermaksud tak sopan dan bahwa ia mengerti dengan sangat baik.

"Gawat!" katanya setelah mematikan ponselnya. "Jam istirahat berakhir lima menit yang lalu dan orang-orang kantor nyariin aku!" lanjutnya. Ada nada panik bergetar dalam suaranya.

Ia bangkit, melenggang pergi secepat _highheels_-nya bisa membawanya. Namun, kemudian ia berbalik dan menatapku. "Kamu ikut nggak?"

Aku tersentak dan buru-buru bangkit menyusul Orihime yang sudah setengah jalan membuka pintu Restoran. Tentu saja, sekarang ini kan jam makan siang—walaupun telah berakhir sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu—dan seharusnya aku sudah berada di kantor sekarang. Aku mempercepat langkahku, karena Orihime telah menampilkan ekspresi tak sabar.

Baru saja aku berpikir kenapa tak ada orang kantor yang menelepon untuk mencariku, ponselku berdering, membuatku nyaris terlonjak. Buru-buru kutempelkan ponsel silver mungilku di telinga—masih berusaha mengejar Orihime —dan berkata, "Halo…?" dengan nada waspada dan dada berdebar.

("Aku suka caramu…")

_Oh, my God! Suara ini!_ Aku menghentikan langkah dan berbalik, menghadap pintu Restoran yang kulewati beberapa detik yang lalu. Ichigo berdiri, tampak kemilau seperti biasa, sebelah tangannya terbenam dalam saku celananya dan sebelahnya lagi terangkat, menopang ponsel yang kini menempel di telinganya.

"Dan, apa maksudnya itu?" tanyaku, memandang ke arah Ichigo yang tersenyum sepuluh meter di depanku.

Terdengar helaan napasnya sebelum kemudian berkata dengan nada terpesona, ("Aku suka caramu cemburu padaku.")

Spontan alisku terangkat dan aku mendengus tertawa. Lucu, mengingat betapa tak menyenangkannya rasa cemburu itu, dan dia—Ichigo—menyukainya. Dia menyukai sikap menyebalkanku saat aku cemburu.

Dasar aneh!

"Ooh," sahutku. "Kupikir, kau suka caraku meninggalkanmu sendirian di Restoran, tanpa berkata apapun, seolah kau tak pernah disana?"

("Yah, yang itu juga," jawabnya setuju.)

Dan kali ini aku benar-benar tak mempercayai pendengaranku, terutama pada apa yang dikatakan Ichigo selanjutnya.

("Aku suka caramu menatapku. Karena aku tahu, aku akan selalu melihat pantulan bayanganku di mata indahmu. Aku juga suka caramu meninggalkanku, seperti tadi. Benar-benar sadis. Tapi, aku selalu tahu, kamu akan menoleh ke arahku betapapun jauhnya kamu melenggang pergi. Aku pun suka caramu tersenyum, seperti sekarang—") Aku kontan menaikkan kedua alisku demi mendengar kalimatnya barusan. ("—senyuman paling indah yang pernah ku tahu. Dan, tentu saja, aku suka caramu cemburu padaku. Karena dengan begitu, kamu memperlihatkan padaku persentase rasa sayangmu—")

"Berapa persen, tepatnya—" selaku, "—rasa sayang yang kuperlihatkan itu?"

Ichigo tampak berpikir. "Entahlah, sekarang aku tak begitu yakin. Tapi, jika seratus persen adalah limitnya, maka yang kamu perlihatkan tak kurang dari lima digit angka untuk persentasenya."

Aku nyaris tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Yang kulakukan hanya nyengir. Yeah, bukan tersenyum, tapi nyengir lebar, merasa menggembung oleh kebahagiaan.

Dan aku tahu, sesuatu dalam otakku yang memberitahu, bahwa pada saat yang sama Pak Mayuri sedang mengamuk di ruangannya.

**END**

Anne : (terpekur diam di depan kompie) Cerita gaje macam apa ini? Saya belum pernah membuat yang seperti ini? Tolong maafkan saya yang membuat fic gaje keik ini, ya? Luna-han maaf! Fic ini sengaja saya tampilkan lebih cepat dari tanggal Ultahmu. Soalnya kalau ada kesalahan, typo, atau sebagainya bisa saya koreksi dulu sebelum hari 'H'-nya! Nggak apa-apa, kan?

Ulquiorra : Kamu ini selalu saja terburu-buru saat mengerjakan sesuatu, Anne-sama. Tidak bisa relaks sedikit apa?

Anne : Urusai! Saya lagi BT tahu! Jangan membuat saya memanggil sesuatu yang membuatmu ketakutan, ya!

Ulquiorra : Ewww, iya. Tolong maafkan kelancangan mulut saya!

Anne : Huh!

Ichigo : Err, Luna-san! Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan penulis dalam membuat fic ini. Beliau sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga. Btw, fic yang dipersembahkan untuk Anda masih ada satu lagi. Jadi nantikanlah dengan sabar, ya?

Rukia : Baiklah, karena Anne-sama sangat mengharapkan kritik, dan saran dari kalian semua... Maka saya harapkan agar kalian memberikan REVIEW sebanyk-banyaknya pada Author kami ini. kami harap dengan adanya review dari kalian semua, Author kami ini bisa membuat karya yang lebih bagus lagi dari ini.

Anne : Ok, akhir kata saya ucapkan... TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH DENGAN PENUH SEMANGAT! DITUNGGU REVIEW-NYA, YA!


End file.
